1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to content streaming systems and methods, and more particularly, to four-dimensional (4D) content streaming systems and methods that may control traffic by taking into account the bandwidth of a communication network and recover data dropped in a traffic control process by using motion data-based interpolation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as augmented reality and virtual reality markets are in the spotlight, related technologies are being researched. However, while hardware technologies for implementing augmented reality and virtual reality develop rapidly, the biggest constraint on market activation is failing to abundantly provide related content. In particular, real person-centered content is produced very restrictively due to the difficulty in the production method thereof. Also, since the produced content is much larger in data size than conventional video data, the actual use thereof is very difficult in the current situation.